


you keep me from breaking apart

by greyskiesblack



Series: dinoweek 2017 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskiesblack/pseuds/greyskiesblack
Summary: Prompto has thebestboyfriend. Dino doesn't even mind that astupid spiracornbroke the bracelet he gave Prompto.Written for Day 4 of Rarepairs Week.





	you keep me from breaking apart

**Author's Note:**

> prompt is "comforting."
> 
> ... i'm not gonna lie i threw the title in as a placeholder so i could check formatting and then i couldn't think of anything better because i'm really bad at titles?? so uh. it's [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tsTT8jOaTVo) by apoptygma berzerk

Prompto doesn’t realise until they’re back in the car. His bracelet - the one _Dino_ made him - is broken. The gem is missing, leaving a shiny spot amidst the grime.

“Um.” Prompto sits straight up. “We have to go back.”

“What?” Noctis glances towards him. “Why?”

“My bracelet broke.” Prompto waves his arm in front of Noctis’ face. “ _Look_. The gem’s gone!”

Noctis makes a face. “Prom. Driving.”

“Even if we _did_ go back, the chances we’d find the gem are… unlikely.” Ignis leans forward. “I’m afraid it’s lost forever.” He pats Prompto’s shoulder.

Prompto hugs his knees. “But… _Dino_ made it,” he mumbles.

“We’ll go to the Quay tomorrow, okay?” Noctis glances over and smiles. “Even if we have to drive all day.”

Prompto lifts his head. “Promise?”

“Yeah.” Noctis grins and turns his attention back to the road. “Promise.”

Gladiolus grumbles something in the backseat. Prompto wriggles upright in his seat and pretends he didn’t hear a word. Gladiolus is just _jealous_ he doesn’t have a great boyfriend like Prompto does.

Prompto rubs his fingers against the bracelet. It feels _wrong_ without the smooth gem. But if Prompto broke something Dino gave him, doesn’t that make him a _terrible_ boyfriend? He chews at his lip and squirms down his seat. What if Dino _hates_ him for losing it?

Okay. He probably won’t _hate_ Prompto. But he’ll be all sad and disappointed and… Prompto hides his face in his knees. He’s the _worst_.

“Hey.” Gladiolus’ voice makes Prompto jump. He’s leaning against the back of Prompto’s seat.

“W-What?” Prompto leans against the door.

“I can _hear_ you worrying.” Gladiolus messes up Prompto’s hair, the _jerk_. “It’ll be fine.”

“Who said I was worrying?” Prompto tries to fix his hair.

Gladiolus rolls his eyes. “It’s kinda obvious. Didn’t you know that worrying gives you freckles?”

Prompto makes a face and shoves Gladiolus away. “Does _not_.”

“Does too. That’s why you’ve got so many.” Gladiolus grins and leans back in his seat. “Isn’t that right, Iggy?”

Ignis shakes his head. “There’s no _scientific evidence_ -”

“Bah.” Gladiolus waves a hand and makes a face. “Science.”

Prompto giggles. He sounds like Noctis complaining about vegetables.

Ignis sighs. “Honestly.”

Prompto grins and turns back around. Gladiolus is right. It’ll all be fine. Probably. He rubs at the indentation and tries not to worry. Just in _case_ Gladiolus wasn’t making things up.

 

They get to Galdin Quay _late_. Which means they get to stay the night. Prompto leaps from his seat before Noctis is even done parking the car.

“Bye-see-you-later!” He waves and rushes down the pier.

He forces himself to walk slowly when he gets to the fancy restaurant. He can _feel_ people staring at him. Prompto focuses on the steps that lead down to the pier. Dino likes sitting there in the afternoons and looking out at the ocean.

He calls it ‘the world’s biggest gem,’ because he’s a _dork_.

Prompto wipes at his face and swallows before stepping down the last step. He can see Dino’s knee.

“Dino?” Prompto calls out as he rounds the corner.

Dino blinks and turns around. His face lights up. “Prom.” He gets to his feet and _rushes_ forward for a hug. “This is a surprise.”

Prompto puts his arms around Dino’s waist and leans against his chest. “A good one?”

“Of course.” Dino kisses Prompto’s hair. “I’m always happy to see you, kitten.”

Prompto squirms against Dino. Pet names always make his skin feel all ticklish. “Really?”

“Yes, really.” Dino squeezes Prompto in a tighter hug. “Did Noctis decide to come fishing again?”

Prompto shakes his head and pulls away. “I. Um. I broke your bracelet.” He hangs his head. “I’m sorry.”

Dino releases Prompto and picks up his wrist. “Why are you sorry?”

Prompto peeks at Dino from behind his hair. “W-Well we were fighting these spiracorns and then this Magitek engine almost landed on our _heads_ and there were all of these soldiers and I didn’t even _realise_ until we were back in the _car_ because I’m awful and-”

Dino kisses him, which makes it _very_ hard to apologise. Prompto huffs a breath out of his nose and closes his eyes.

Dino pulls away and smiles. “You’re not _awful_. I should’ve done a better job making sure the gem wouldn’t fall out.”

“But-”

“No buts.” Dino grins and then squeezes Prompto’s ass. “Except this one.”

Prompto bites his lip and buries his face against Dino’s chest. “Why do you have to _do that_ ,” he groans. “You’re _terrible_.”

“I know.” Dino kisses Prompto’s hair again. “Are you here with the others?”

“Yeah.” Prompto pulls away from Dino’s chest. “Staying the night.”

“Perfect.” Dino settles his hands around Prompto’s waist and kisses his nose. “I get you all to myself for a whole _night_.”

“Not a _whole_ night.” Prompto makes a face. “I need a shower. And _you’re_ not joining me.” He pokes Dino’s chest.

“If you insist.” Dino sighs dramatically. “Come on, then. The sooner you’re clean the better.” He tugs Prompto towards the stairs, keeping a hand on Prompto’s waist.

Prompto eyes Dino as they walk to his hotel room. “Are you saying I _smell_?”

“I would never say you smell, dear.” Dino grins at him. “It would be rude.”

Prompto covers his face and wails quietly behind his hands. “How can you not tell me that I _smell_ I should have had a shower before I came over-”

Dino stops and moves Prompto’s hands out of the way. “I’ll kiss you again.”

Prompto clamps his jaw shut and shakes his head. “Nuh uh. I need to brush my _teeth_.”

Dino laughs and they start walking again. “You’re fine. Stop worrying so much.”

Prompto scowls as he drops his hands away. “That’s easy for _you_ to say. You never smell.”

“That’s because I’m very good at avoiding hard work.” Dino winks. “Come on.”

 

Dino’s shower is amazing. And hot. And _clean_. And _amazing_. If Prompto wasn’t _starving_ he’d spend half the night in there. But Dino’s _waiting_ and Prompto _misses_ him and he’s out and dried and dressed in fifteen minutes.

“Did you _rush_?” Dino teases as Prompto leaves the bathroom.

“Maybe.” Prompto fiddles with the bracelet around his wrist. “Is that so bad?”

Dino shakes his head and stands up. “Nah.”

“Good.” Prompto inches closer and leans up for a kiss. Or three. Or a _whole bunch_ because he _really_ missed Dino and it’s been like three _weeks_. He runs his hands down Dino’s back and presses against him.

“Keep that up and we won’t make it to dinner,” Dino murmurs as he kisses down Prompto’s neck.

Prompto bites his lip so he doesn’t make _embarrassing noises_. “Who needs food anyway?”

“Mmm, both of us.” Dino smiles and kisses the corner of Prompto’s mouth. “Ignis would be _very_ annoyed with me if I didn’t feed you.”

Prompto makes a face. “He would?”

“Well, they all would.” Dino smiles and takes Prompto’s hand. “Come on. I don’t want to get in _trouble_.” He grins.

Prompto squeezes Dino’s hand. “If we _have_ to.”

 

Dinner is _great_. Prompto talks so much his food gets cold, and Dino nods and asks questions and _listens_. He never even seems bored, which is probably impossible but it’s nice of him to pretend. He’s the _best_ boyfriend. Prompto tries not to stare adoringly as he _finally_ eats his cold food.

“Let me see?” Dino gestures towards Prompto’s wrist.

He holds it out over the table and Dino takes Prompto’s hand in his. “Hmm.” He strokes the inside of Prompto’s wrist and turns his hand this way and that. “How did it end up so _dirty_?”

Prompto swallows and resists the urge to snatch his hand back. “W-Well the MTs are filled with _oil_ and it gets everywhere and it’s really _hard_ to keep something clean and daemon blood is super _sticky_ sometimes and…” Prompto trails off and pushes his food around his plate with his fork. “I didn’t mean to,” he mumbles.

“I know you didn’t.” Dino lifts Prompto’s hand and kisses his knuckles. “I should have made you something more durable.”

“I like what you made me.” Prompto looks down at the bracelet and frowns. “I should’ve kept it safer.”

“Hey.” Dino squeezes Prompto’s hand. “I made it for you to wear, okay? You can break a dozen bracelets and I’ll just make you more.”

“You will?” Prompto looks up.

“Well, I’d prefer if you _didn’t_ break everything I gave you.” Dino winks. “But yes. So don’t look so sad, okay?”

Prompto nods and finishes his food. Dino keeps holding his hand, and it’s _perfect_.

 

Prompto wakes up feeling lazy and _warm_ and content. At least for a moment, until he rolls over to find Dino’s _gone_. He sits up and rubs at his eyes. He can’t remember where his glasses ended up, and everything’s _fuzzy_.

“Dino?” Prompto calls out softly.

“I’m right here, love.” Dino’s voice is quiet. “Go back to sleep.”

“Only if you come back to _bed_.” Prompto pouts.

“In a minute. Promise.”

Prompto huffs _super loudly_ and dramatically flops around in Dino’s _wonderfully comfortable_ bed.

Dino chuckles. “That won’t make me finish any faster.”

“What are you doing?” Prompto squints towards the vague fuzz that’s _probably_ Dino.

“You’ll see in a minute.”

Prompto sighs and snuggles back down amidst the pillows. Fine. He can wait a minute. He yawns and stretches under the covers. Everything smells like _Dino_. He never wants to get out of bed.

Dino takes _way_ more than one minute. More like _ten_. Prompto tries not to frown when he finally climbs into bed and kisses Prompto’s cheek.

“Good morning.” Dino snuggles against Prompto and tangles their legs together.

“Morning.” Prompto covers his mouth and yawns again. “So what were you doing?”

“Close your eyes.” Dino smiles.

Prompto rolls his eyes and then closes them. “Why?”

“I made you a present.” Dino taps Prompto’s nose with something warm. And hard.

“Do I get to open my eyes?” Prompto makes a face.

“Not yet.” Dino shifts and kisses him, tender and sweet. “Mmm. Now you can.”

Prompto opens his eyes. Dino’s _smiling_ at him. “What?”

“Nothing.” Dino wriggles closer. “Just thinking how lucky I am.”

Prompto feels his face turn red. “Dino-”

“Here.” Dino holds something up between them. “Just like the old one. Only better.”

Prompto takes the bracelet and turns it over in his fingers. It’s _beautiful_. The purple gemstone is held in place by a thin wire net, and the cuff itself seems thicker than the last one. “Dino, this is gorgeous.”

“Mmm.” Dino kisses Prompto’s forehead. “Suits you, then.”

Prompto chews at his bottom lip and tries not to squirm. “Did you stay up all night to make this?” He glances up and catches Dino’s gaze.

“Maybe.” Dino covers his mouth and yawns. “You just looked so _upset_ about it that I couldn’t help myself.”

Prompto swallows the sudden lump in his throat. “Really?”

“Really.” Dino nuzzles against Prompto. “Now let me sleep. I’m exhausted.”

Prompto moves his hands out of the way and lets Dino curl around him. “You’re the _best_ ,” he murmurs as he turns the bracelet this way and that, admiring the light sparkling off it.

Dino mumbles something against Prompto’s collarbone. It sounds like he said - no. Prompto swallows. There’s no way. He lowers his hand and notices something written - _carved_ on the inside of the bracelet.

_Break as many bracelets as you want, love_

_Just promise you’ll come back to me in one piece._

Prompto sniffles and pokes Dino’s back with a gentle finger. “You _jerk_ ,” he mumbles. “You’re making me cry and you’re not even _awake_.”

Dino doesn’t respond. Prompto slides his old bracelet off and his new bracelet on, and then snuggles as close as he can. He’s not even _sleepy_ anymore, but there’s nowhere else he wants to be.

**Author's Note:**

>  _honestly_ i feel like this could take place at some point during [glitter & gold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10328792) (which is not! forgotten!! i'm just super slow and busy and stressed etc.etc.) so if any fans of that want to read this as some kind of offshoot then... feel free? it wasn't intentional so it's not _technically_ canon but i thought i'd just THROW IT OUT THERE


End file.
